


Being rescued by Abby!

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Abby saves your life and takes you back to WLF.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Being rescued by Abby!

What do you do when faced with a mountain?

Not a literal mountain but with her width and height making you feel like an ant, she might as well be that one thing keeping you from crossing to the other side and being free. Free but not in a death kind of way, though her shadow casting over you in such a creepy way that blocked out the Sun except for the one thin line hitting your eyes, you couldn’t help but feel the irony of her black shirt and bloody machete reminding you of the Grim Reaper finally coming for your ass after years of barely dodging the thing.

Major blood-loss might have been making you feel delirious but you swore she tossed the machete in the opposite direction and offered you a bottle of what was probably expired pain-killers you should not be taking. You squinted at her palm, a little voice saying something-something about not taking candy from strangers, your motherly figure might have said that sometime and you still ignored her voice and practically swallowed the two pills without water.

With a kneel in front of you that made you almost let out a hiss like a scared cat, you found the massive woman wasn’t trying to murder you despite the fact she had just stomped a runner’s head two minutes ago. It was what made you run in the first place, that and your obviously huge gash making you bleed at an alarming rate. Being awake was hard when your body was fighting between giving up and trying just a bit harder so you wouldn’t pass out in the middle of nowhere with a stranger right in front of you.

“Are you alright? Let me see that..”, she sounded very nice despite her size. Quite a feminine voice, not that you expected her to sound like a beast but the sweet tone wasn’t what you expected. “Oh, that doesn't…I have bandages.”, at some point between your light headed feeling and the drugs doing something, you allowed her to touch you and with a tight knot on the bandages around your middle, you just let yourself trust that she wouldn’t be stabbing your back.

“Hey, I’m Abby. I’m with a group. Think you can get up and walk?”, the blonde watched you stand and with a proud, loopy smile you almost fell face-first on the cement. “Shit, hold on…”, Abby picked you up as if you weighed nothing and carried you through the building and outside to a group and a military truck that made you feel an instinctual panic.

See, the military didn’t have a good reputation, what with basically taking over the country a few years back and just harboring a bunch people who liked to follow orders a little too much. You didn’t have much of a choice than to go with them but you decided to keep quiet as much as possible. Luckily, in the state you were in they didn’t question you too much; just asked for your name and if you were with a group.

You lay on the make-shift bed they made right in the middle of the seats with all of their coats offering a bit of comfort and warmth. It was nice of them, you thought the gesture was sweet but it made you feel a little awkward being right under their curious eyes.

“How’re you holding up?”, Abby leaned forward, the concern in her voice making you worry the gash was worse than you thought. “You hungry?”, the blonde didn’t even hear your answer, she just took out some tin-foil from her backpack and offered you the half pork and cheese sandwhich she had left and then a flask with some water inside which you emptied.

“Sorry it’s not much.”, she gave you a timid smile.

“Are you kidding me?”, you squeaked after a bite of the sandwhich. “This is the best I’ve had in like, weeks?”, you stopped counting the days after your rations ran out and you were forced to chew on a piece of beef-jerky so you didn’t go fully hungry.

Abby smiled at you, watching you finish the food and you smiled back, feeling a bit better now that your stomach wasn’t empty. She touched your shoulder and promised you; “Then I’ll make sure you get some proper food once we get you checked up…”

The ride was a bit longer than you thought and you tried not to fall asleep but as soon as you arrived, it was impossible not to look tired. Abby’s arms were a lot more comfortable than they should and she even let you rest your head on her shoulder. Normally you weren’t this trusting of others that you’d take a nap in their arms but you just couldn’t handle how tired your body and head were after losing blood. All of the energy that came with fighting for your life was gone and with no adrenaline to force you awake, a small groan left you and you fell asleep for a while.

Not too long after closing your eyes you were placed on a cold table with a dark-skinned woman looking at your wound and collecting tools and stuff you did not want to see her using. Abby was there for a few minutes before leaving and you felt far too scared being on your own in a completely strange room that smelled like bleach to just lay there still. Luckily the lady gave you a shot that made you close your eyes and sleep and not see the gruesome operation.

When you woke up you were in a proper bed being given fluids. Your clothes were different, not exactly your size but they were clean. Another woman told you they had to check for bites so they replaced your clothes. You asked what happened to you, the side you got operated on covered up but very, very sore.

You almost passed out when she told you they had to mess with your ribs because they were broken and stitched you up as best as they could but that you should take it easy and get some rest. With no plans to go anywhere else or having anywhere to go, you laid back and tried to sleep in that white room.

The third time you woke up that day, Abby was with you in that room. She was seated on the bed next to you, apparently waiting for you to wake up for what might have been a while. You rolled your head with a groan, looking at the blonde who smiled at you.

“Hey, you’re looking a bit better…”, she chuckled.

“I don’t feel too different. It’s like I got run over by a car…”, your side hurt and you guessed another dose of drugs wasn’t happening. It wasn’t an awful type of pain but it did make you lay in the same spot. You knew moving around wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. You just couldn’t risk opening the stitches.

“It’s like that, uh? Been a while since I got cut open but I know what might cheer you up!”, Abby took a spot next to your leg and placed a paper-bag on it.

“Food?”, you smiled at her nod and she took out a few things. A bottle of water, a plastic bowl covered with a lid with soup inside and a whole sandwhich.

You didn’t think you’d be so hungry right after being out of surgery but you were starving and you instantly took the soup and the spoon she handed you. All those days without a proper meal made you appreciate the more simple things like scraps of energy bars you had to make last and the little animal you caught for a better meal but nothing would compare to some hot soup with veggies and actual good, seasoned meat in-between two slices of white, filling bread.

God, you must have looked like a rabid animal eating like that but you couldn’t help it. You finished the hot soup with only some mild tongue burning, downing half the bottle of water to soothe your thirst. With a huff, you lowered the bottle and found Abby staring at you, grinning, and suddenly, you felt embarrassed.

She chuckled, “You’re really hungry, uh? Must have been hard running around on an empty stomach. I guess it was good I found you, yeah?”, her words had a playful tone to them but it made you aware that you hadn’t thanked her for saving your life.

“Y-yeah, thanks…you know, for not leaving me there to bleed to death.”, you scratched your cheek, trying to distract yourself from the soreness in your side.

Abby nodded, “I can’t imagine being on my own for as long as you were. You sure you weren’t with someone else? We could’ve helped them too. I know we look intimidating but, WLF isn’t that bad of a place to be. We got food, we keep each other safe, seems better than being alone.”, her suspicion was understandable.

It wasn’t common to find people all on their own anymore after a practical civil war had started between her group and those people with the arrows.

Groups were safer in theory but you guessed she hadn’t lived outside of the stadium for a while to truly know not all groups survived.

“At some point there were a dozen of us but…let’s just say we all had different opinions on who should lead and it…destroyed the group from the inside. I left before it got worse…Dunno where they are but I doubt they’re doing better…”, you sighed and took a bite of the sandwhich. There were some nice folk in that group that you wish were here with you but you tried not to think too much about them. You couldn’t help them anymore, you didn’t know where they were or if they had even survived after you ran away.

The blonde placed her hand on your leg, it was such a brief touch to the blanket covering you but it made you feel like she understood your pain. You smiled, thankful she wasn’t prying. Abby let you eat without asking about your group but did tell you a bit about how life at the WLF base would go once you were up on your feet. You assumed you wouldn’t be staying at the stadium sipping on water bottles and eating sandwiches like it was some kind of vacation. It was fair you did something useful if you were to stay.

Abby chuckled at you laying back, rubbing at your stomach. Bread really filled you up and you got the urge to take another nap. She set her hand over your leg again, “Don’t worry about that yet, alright? Just get some rest. I’ll help you out once you’re good.”, a slight squeeze and she stood up, smiling at you.

“Abby…”, you called for her but felt stupid about what you wanted to ask. You were all alone in a place you didn’t know. You didn’t have any friends. You thought she’d been far too nice already and yet, you asked.

“Abby, will you…come visit me again? If you’re not busy…I mean…I’m sure you have a lot to do but…”, it scared you being alone. The nurse was nice but you didn’t trust her like you were starting to trust Abby.

She looked at your timid expression and something inside of her made her want to keep you safe. With a smile she waved the paper-bag; “Who else would get to sneak you actual food? I’ll be here tomorrow.”

You smiled up at her, “Thank you…”

Abby’s features softened at your genuine smile and you wondered how you could have thought she was scary and about to hurt you just. She was so nice.

“Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”, she nodded and left your room. You leaned back, looking at your half-full bottle of water, smiled and got some sleep.


End file.
